redfeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sithe Breckenridge
Sithe Breckenridge is the sole heir of the Breckenridge family of Lorat. She is the Head Matron of the Breckenridge Children's Home, an orphanage in the central ring of her city. Sithe is the only daughter of Field Marshal Aranh Breckenridge, and she is thus the heiress to his name and station. Like Aranh, Sithe has particular sympathy with the Cult of Vilaya, though her methods tend to be of a more sinister nature than Aranh's straightforward devotion. She is called "Miss Sithe" by the children under her care. Appearance Sithe is a slim young woman, barely old enough to be considered an adult. She tends to wear simple, homespun clothing meant for hard use and easy washing. She has bright blue eyes, and her once-blonde hair has gone silver. She tends to look vibrant, and has an almost tangible aura of energy about her, which belies the exhausting nature of her work. In spite of this tendency, Sithe has been known to dress in elaborate gowns and formal robes on several ceremonial occassions, and she wears them with ease. She often wears her hair pulled back in a bun, and the more formal the occasion, the more elaborate the bun. Personality Sithe is a generally nurturing matron, with nearly infinite patience and a quiet demeanor. She seems most at home with her children, either reading to them or sewing up their clothes. In other words, she often projects the image of the classic school marm, and most people who deal with her and her orphanage often make the mistake of thinking that this is the only side of her. However, Sithe is also fiercely protective, both of her charges and of her work. Where many working owners like her have failed in Lorat, Sithe manages to thrive. Hidden behind her gentle eyes is the coiled steel of a Breckenridge, and many claim that she might have made a fine Sister, if she had decided to go that route. Only the most unlucky of people have ever seen the darkest part of Miss Sithe's personality: dark, vengeful sadism. The old scrolls say that there is no anger more barbed than an intelligent woman's, and Sithe has more than proven this adage true. History Sithe's interest in magic, as it is known in some circles, began cultivating as a small girl, under the careful tutelage of her mother, but it gained traction particularly after Lylia Breckenridge's death. This was not so much out of grief as it was a simple matter of having no one to watch her anymore, as Aranh—doting and well-intentioned as he tended to be—had no eye for magic and ceded to his daughter's expertise. Her descent into darker arts, including aetheric summoning, began after she founded the Breckenridge Children's Home, as she quickly realized that the men and women of her city, and even other children, had no particular love for orphans. Even, or maybe particularly, the Councilors gave her no quarter, and so Sithe took matters into her own hands. Taking inspiration from a darker cult than the one she grew up with, Sithe began tailoring her art for subtlety, and turned it against very specific people. The criminally abusive, morally corrupt, and generally anyone who poses a threat to the children of Lorat, must always fear for a sudden illness which may creep into their blood, or a raging fever, or (rarely) outright assassination. Affiliations Sithe has, at one point or another, been affiliated with the following groups: *The Breckenridge Children's Home *The Cult of Vilaya *The Cult of Allacinne *The Cult of Ulria